happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuddles-Giggles Relationship
Cuddles and Giggles have had numerous romantic experiences with each other throughout the series. They now appear to have an official boyfriend-girlfriend relationship (although Giggles is still seen with others in Love Bites - see the Trivia section below). Despite their relationship, they have not yet kissed (not counting Remains To Be Seen and The Carpal Tunnel of Love). They also have not starred in a Love Bite together. Internet Season 2 Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark Giggles is seen with Handy mourning at the graves of Cuddles, Petunia and Mime. This may show that Giggles and Handy are good friends, due to Giggles' love for Cuddles, Handy's love for Petunia, and Giggles and Petunia's friendship. Flippin' Burgers Cuddles and Giggles are seen sitting at the same table. They both laugh after Cuddles accidentally squirts ketchup on Giggles' chest, indicating they have a playful relationship. Remains To Be Seen This may have been the first visible sign of their relationship as boyfriend-and-girlfriend. As Lumpy witnesses the zombified characters coming out of their graves, Cuddles and Giggles are seen eating a brain. They slurp a piece of the brain like spaghetti until their lips touch, making a reference to the popular scene from Disney's Lady and The Tramp. Internet Season 3 I Nub You Cuddles is seen pushing Giggles on a swing. Later, Cuddles and Giggles are seen walking hand-in-hand. We're Scrooged! Cuddles is seen playing with Giggles with Toothy's finger. TV Series From Hero to Eternity Cuddles and Giggles enjoy a snowball fight together. Snow Place to Go The two are seen tanning next to each other at the beginning of the episode. Double Whammy Pt. 1 At the beginning of the episode, Giggles and Cuddles sit in the same cart on a roller coaster ride. Irregular episodes Youtube 101: Subscriptions Cuddles is seen subscribing to Giggles' Youtube home page, with a heart-shaped picture frame of Giggles beside his computer. However, Cuddles watches a video of Giggles apparently dating Disco Bear. Outraged by this, Cuddles gets second thoughts. He undoes his subscription, throws away his picture of Giggles, and cries over his loss. Just as the video ends, it is revealed that Disco Bear was with a cardboard cut-out of Giggles instead. It is most likely that Cuddles and Giggles made up, as they appear to be back together in future episodes. The Carpal Tunnel of Love Cuddles and Giggles fall in love, and Cuddles tries several attempts to show her his affection. Cuddles grabs a flower from Toothy's hedge hoping to impress Giggles, only for Lumpy to take his spot and develop an allergic reaction to the flower. On the bus, Cuddles draws a picture of a heart on paper. But before Giggles gets to see it, Lumpy grabs it and blows his nose on it, then lets it fly out of the window. At the cafe, Cuddles and Giggles try to kiss for The Mole to give them a malt. They share a drink, but get sick discovering Toothy's eye in the straw. Later, Cuddles and Giggles meet outside the cafe and nearly kiss, but get impaled though their heads by a pipe. The pipe hits a tree, and Giggles' corpse slides down until it touches Cuddles' lips, finally having "kissed". Trivia *This is likely the most popular pairing in the series, along with the Handy-Petunia Relationship. *Giggles has also dated Russell in Sea of Love, Cro-Marmot twice in Wipe Out and in Cold Hearted, The Mole twice in Blind Date and in Cold Hearted and Flippy in On My Mind. However, Cuddles may not be aware of that she is dating other characters (as seen in Youtube 101: Subscriptions, he grew jealous when he thought Giggles was dating Disco Bear). This could mean that Giggles is cheating on Cuddles (OR that the Love Bites take place in alternate universes where they do not have a relationship in the first place). *Cuddles and Giggles have one game each where they are the only playable character and are flying. Giggles is in Strandead and Cuddles in Hare Trigger. *They have only kissed when they have been dead, so far. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe